fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons: Superstuffed Mini Game Mania
Nicktoons: Superstuffed Mini Game Mania is a video published by THQ and Blue Tongue Entertainment. The game was released on November 21, 2008 go along with Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend. The game featured characters and elements from SpongeBob SquarePants, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, The Mighty B!, Back at the Barnyard, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Riveria, Tak and the Power of Juju, The Fairly Oddparents, All Grown Up!, and Invader Zim. Plot: Meldar Prime from "Win, Lose and Kaboom" is back and as for revenge, he abducts SpongeBob SquarePants, Jimmy Neutron, and other Nicktoon heroes and villians alike to go through a series of mini games to win their freedom. Gameplay: The game is similar to the Mario Party series. You have a variety of Nicktoon characters to chose from. There's also many mini games and boards based on their respective shows. There's also many modes too. There's Story Mode, where it follows the events off the plot, Party Mode, where you just get to play around in the mini games, and Fighting Mode, where you get to roam free in a hub world as a Nicktoon character and fight Melder's minions with another story mode. Playable Characters: SpongeBob SquarePants-SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Sandy Cheeks, Ms. Puffs, Pearl, Larry the Lobster, Plankton Avatar: The Last Airbender-Avatar Aang, Sokka, Katara, Appa, Momo, Prince Zuko, Toph Beifong, Azula, Uncle Iroh, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Haru, Teo, Tho and Due Danny Phantom-Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Dash Baxter, Mr. Lancer, Vlad Plasmius, Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Box Ghost, Technus, Desiree, Penelope Spectra The Mighty B!-Bessie Higgenbottom, Ben Higgenbottom, Happy, Hilary Higgenbottom, Penny, Portia, Gwen, Rocky Rhodes Back at the Barnyard-Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Abby, Bessie, Mrs. Beady, Farmer Buyer, Snotty Boy The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius-Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Nick Dean, Judy and Hugh Neutron, King Goobot V, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Riveria-El Tigre, White Pantera, Puma Loco, Frida, Maria Riveria, Sartana of the Dead, Black Cuervo, Dr. Chipolte Jr., El Oso Tak and the Power of Juju-Tak, Jibola, Lok, Jeera, Keeko, The Chief, Zaria, Moon Juju, Flora and Fauna, Replusive Juju, Party Juju, Vendor Juju, Psyhic Juju, Drumming Orangutan The Fairly Oddparents-Timmy Turner, Comso and Wanda, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Vicky, Jorgen Von Strangle, Denzel Crocker, The Crimson Chin, Chester, AJ, Mark Chang All Grown Up!-Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles, Phil and Lil Deville, Susie Carmichael, Dil Pickles, Kimi Finster Invader Zim-Invader Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, Ms. Bitters, Professor Membrane, The Almighty Tallest Boards: .Bikini Bottom Board-The board is based off SpongeBob SquarePants. It grealy resembles the Bikini Bottom since the board is a underwater theme with the sky being blue and having ripples in it to represent the ocean and the flower patterns too. There's also a replica of Conch Street, which has replicas of SpongeBob's Pineapple, Squidward's Easter Island Head, and Patrick's Rock. And replicas of the streets and buildings, the Krusty Krab, the Chum Bucket, Jellyfish Fields, and also reefs, trenches, and shipwrecks. .Four Nations Board-The board is based off Avatar: The Last Airbender. The board resembles the Four Nations with the board being divided into four sections, each one based off one of the four nations. The first one is based off the Water Tribe, as it has a replica of the Northern Water Tribe City and the Northern Water Tribe Royal Palace. The sections also holds icebergs, glaciers, and the icy sea too, even a replica of the the Spirit Oasis. The second section is based off the Earth Kingodm, it has a replica of Ba Sing Se, holding it's green colored roofs and multiple roadways. The third section is based on the Fire Nation, it holds replicas of the erupting volcanic islands making rivers of hot boiling lava and a replica of the Fire Temple. The fourth and final section is based on the Air Nomads, as this section has a replica of the Western Air Temple, containing its underside down structures. .Ghost Zone Board-The board is based off Danny Phantom. The board is acutally divided in half. The first half represents Amity Park, with replicas of the buildings, streets, and even Fenton Works and Casper High. The second half represents the Ghost Zone, which can be accessible by a Ghost Portal, it includes replicas of the dark green sky, castles, etcoplasmic waterfalls, purple gravestones and deadtrees, and floating mass of land. .San Francisco Board-The board is based off the Mighty B! The board is a replica of the real world of the same name, includings replicas of the bulidings, sloping streets, cable cars, the bay, even the pier and the fair and also the Golden Gate Bridge. There even a replica of Hilary's Cafe and the Skate Park. .Oedeville Board-The board is based off Back of the Barnyard. The board is a replica of the countryside, including an entire replica of the Farm, includings the Barn, the animal pens, even the Farmer's house. The replicas are surrounded by long green grassy fields. .Retroville Board- Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Party games Category:Crossovers Category:2008